


Twinning

by Nemmet



Series: Drabbles - Well World [1]
Category: Well World
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Well World - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemmet/pseuds/Nemmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kally Tonge, formerly unwilling sponge addict Wu Julee, and Vardia, a former puberty-halted clone from the Comworlds, star in this drabble for the rare Well World fandom.</p>
<p>"Twins? We're... we're having twins?!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twinning

“Twins? We’re…we’re having twins?!”  
  
Vardia stared at the monitor. The test was so incredibly rarely incorrect, you'd have better luck standing on top of the tallest building in the city with a metal rod on a clear day trying to get hit by lightning.  
  
Twins.  
  
"Wuju... Kal-. I-."  
  
 _Twins_. They were stunned.  
  
Vardia had gone through the process of twinning, and had left another copy of herself back on the Well - a thought she very rarely entertained - but to carry two extra living beings within herself?  
  
They were ecstatic. They were building a family together and their savings were growing as well.  
  
They leaned into each other and cried. Nathan had given them exactly what they wanted.


End file.
